Pooh and Bloom's Adventures of Super Mario Odyssey
Pooh and Bloom's Adventures of Super Mario Odyssey is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Winx Club crossover film planned to be made by RatiganRules. It is unknown when the film will be made. Plot Bowser, with the aid of his family, the Ancient Minister and his family, their recruits, and the Broodals, a family of anthropomorphic rabbits serving as his wedding planners, kidnaps Princess Peach from the Mushroom Kingdom and takes her aboard his airship, intent on forcibly marrying her. Mario attempts to rescue her but is thrown off the ship and falls into the neighboring Cap Kingdom. With Mario gone, Bowser stomps on Mario's cap and lets it drift into the ship's rear propellers, shredding it to pieces. A piece of the hat is grabbed by Cappy, one of the Cap Kingdom's sentient hat-like creatures; he explains to Mario (now whom Winnie the Pooh, Bloom, and their friends are helping) that Bowser and the rest of the villains also kidnapped his sister Tiara to be used as Peach's wedding tiara. Cappy joins Mario, Pooh, Bloom, and their friends, and takes the shape of Mario's cap, providing him with the ability to temporarily capture other creatures and objects and utilize their abilities. They travel to the nearby Cascade Kingdom, recover an airship, the Odyssey, and begin pursuing the villains. The heroes explore the various kingdoms to collect Power Moons to fuel the Odyssey and battle the Broodals, who steal items including a dress, a cake, and a bouquet from each kingdom to set up Bowser's wedding. Eventually, they catch up to Bowser in his own kingdom and defeat the Broodals for good. However, Bowser subsequently departs for his wedding on the Moon. The heroes fly the Odyssey to the Moon's surface and confront the villains inside a cathedral. The two sides battle in a cavern, which Mario wins. He frees Peach and Tiara, but the cavern begins to collapse. Mario captures an unconscious Bowser and escapes to the surface with Peach and Tiara. After Pooh, Bloom, and theirs battle the other villains and Peach thanks Mario for his help, Bowser regains consciousness and decides to properly propose to Peach, causing Mario to do the same in haste. Overwhelmed, Peach ends up rejecting both of them. Peach, Cappy and Tiara board the Odyssey. Mario and Bowser get upset before Peach tells Mario that it's time to go home. Mario, Pooh, Bloom, and the others board the ship just in time, leaving Bowser stranded on the Moon. In the epilogue, Mario returns to the Mushroom Kingdom, where he discovers Peach has packed her bags and left for parts unknown without the knowledge of her servants. Trivia * This crossover film will be split into a three-part crossover film, due to the real version of the game being longer. * Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Roxy, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Aisling, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Scuttle, Frosty the Snowman, Jaq and Gus, Vanellope von Schweetz, Hugo, Victor, and Laverne, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The Penguins of Madagascar, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Carpet, Jack Skellington, Zero, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Baloo, Bagheera, Sam, Clover, and Alex, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Leshawna, Noah, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, Courtney, Cody, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Carrie, Devin, Emma, Kitty, Brody, Princess Elena, Princess Isabel, Gabe, Naomi Turner, Mateo, Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Cleo de Nile, The Ancient Minister and his family, Bowser Jr., Mistress 9, Azula, Lord Darkar, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Harry and Marv, The Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, Ratigan, Fidget, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, Ursula, Hades, Dr. Facilier, Scar, Rasputin, The Grand Duke of Owls, Oogie Boogie, Shere Khan, The Evil Queen, Gaston, Cruella De Vil, Judge Claude Frollo, Heather, Alejandro, Scott, Josee, Jacques, Sheldon J. Plankton, Shuriki, The Crime Empire, and Team Rocket (Jessie James, and Meowth) will guest star in this three-part crossover film. * Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts will make a cameo appearance in the final battle of the three-part crossover film to help Pooh, Bloom, and their friends battle and defeat the villains. * This three-part crossover film will be inspired by ''Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman of Halloween''. * Unlike the real game, Bowser Jr. will make a special guest appearance in this three-part crossover film. Category:RatiganRules Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Bloom's Adventures Series Films Category:Films Based on Video Games Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films